1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fluid collection devices and, more particularly, to a collection device for receiving viscous fluids from a plurality of vessels such as oil cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One problem which is very commonly experienced by individuals changing the oil in their automotive vehicles is that because the new oil being added to the engine is highly viscous, it takes an inordinate amount of time to drain out of its original vessel. Some individuals may be willing to wait until every last drop of oil has been poured. But most people lose patient and quite, allowing a small residue of oil to remain on the side walls and bottom of the vessel. This small residue goes to waste when the vessel is thrown out. While the amount of waste per vessel may seem inconsequential, the total quantity of lost oil becomes appreciable when it is considered that an average oil change requires as many as five or six cans of oil. In some cases, as much as a quart of oil is lost. Similar problems may be experienced when draining other types of viscous fluid from their containers for various different applications.
To the best of my knowledge, no device for collecting residual liquid from a plurality of oil cans or other vessels containing viscous fluid has ever been developed. Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful collection device which eliminates unnecessary waste of fluid.